


Peter Parker's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day

by MurdockSchmurdock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdockSchmurdock/pseuds/MurdockSchmurdock
Summary: Y'know, Peter had been having a fantastic week. A perfect week.That's probably when he should have realized things were going to go downhill faster than a go-kart with a broken brake.Basically, Peter Parker has a real cluster truck of a Monday.Sporadic updates, but I'll do my best!***chapter 1 updated with art!***





	Peter Parker's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest multi-chapter endeavor!  
> so, as for sporadic updates, I basically have Super ADD(trademark pending) so I can barely write for a long time without some good ol medication. however, it is summer, and I just ran out :))) I will be able to get some eventually, but it isn't priority and will probably take a while. until then, I'll write what I can and post when I'm able to. Sorry!  
> Also, if I get a new stylus soon, I will have art with this story but for the moment there is none :/  
> I have an instagram now! ignore my last post about that hah. hmu @murdock_schmurdock

_       Thwip _

     With one flick of his wrist, a long strand of white webbing shot from his outstretched hand, effectively glueing the criminal and his crowbar to the brick wall of the alleyway. 

     “You little bastard!” the stocky man screeched, sleazy mustache twitching in fury “I swear I’ll-”

_      Thwap _

     Another well-placed string plastered itself over the man’s mouth, shutting him up.

     Spider-Man was on a roll. Actually, Peter Parker was on a roll too. Over the course of the past week, he had racked up quite a list of accomplishments, if you could call them that, including;

  1. Acing that English test he stressed about (as Peter Parker)
  2. Almost single handedly solving a serial killer case that had plagued the NYPD for weeks (as Spider-Man)
  3. Successfully getting Miche-MJ, to join him and Ned for a movie night (Also as Peter Parker)



     And last but not least, 

  1. Somehow managed to go a whole month without getting seriously injured on patrol (this could be credited to both him and his powered alter-ego)



     Peter, admittedly, isn’t one to believe in ‘fate’, or ‘the universe’ but things had been seemingly to go pretty well for him recently.  Hopefully thinking about it wouldn’t jinx him or anything. 

     He was broken out of his thoughts by the shrill whoop of a single police siren, quickly spinning away from the irate burglar to face the cruiser pulling into the alley. The blue and red lights flashed and spun, reflecting dully off the rain-slick brick walls. Were it not for the sensory protocols Mister Stark had helped him program, he’d have a heck of a headache right now. 

     As soon as the car stopped, a disgruntled looking officer stepped out, walking around to the front of her vehicle and surveying the scene with a tired indifference. Her eyes flicked from Spider-Man, to the webbing, to the discarded crowbar, and back to Spider-Man. 

     “Spidey.”

     “Officer!” Peter saluted, hoping he used the right hand. To say he was on… rocky footing with the NYPD was an understatement. It was roughly 50/50 among their ranks on whether he was a gift to the city or a nuisance that deserved to be behind bars. Pissing off New York’s finest was the last thing he wanted to do today. 

     “So,” She drawled, popping some gum into her mouth “How long does that stuff take to dissolve” 

     “Uhm,about an hour or so? Usually it’s longer but rain seems to mess with this version of the formula.” He shrugged. The light glinted off her badge, catching his eye. Detective Diaz, huh. She nodded, chewing slowly before pulling a pair of handcuffs from her belt.

     “Well, I do have to take you in” Peter could only sigh, it wouldn’t be hard at all to escape right now. And he knows full well that unless those handcuffs were pure vibranium, he could snap them like plastic. Diaz seemed to know this as well, as the corner of her mouth twitched up into what some would consider a smirk. “But if I were to, say, accidentally drop these,” she flipped the handcuffs into a pile of cardboard leaning against the wall. “I’d have plenty of time to recover them before this loser wiggles free, yeah?” This just made the guy wriggle more. The superhero grinned beneath his mask.

     “Yeah, hypothetically.” He replied, pressing a hand against the brick. 

     “And while I’m picking those handcuffs back up, I might just turn my back a little too long” The detective turned towards the cardboard pile, crouching down and flicking small pieces around aimlessly  “And a certain vigilante might just… disappear.”

     She shot him a wink which he reciprocated. With that, he clambered up the wall, vaulting onto the roof and shooting a web at the nearest high-rise. With a loud whoop, Spider-Man sailed down the streets of Brooklyn, relishing in the answering shouts from below.

     It was nearly evening by the time the rainy clouds began to dissipate, allowing pink and gold rays of sun to peek through. Spider-Man sat perched on a tiny ledge of a skyscraper, kicking his legs in the air and occasionally waving to the people watching from the window behind him. 

     They left him pretty much alone, though, and he was free to hike his mask up and chow down on the cheese-steak a very drunk, very kind woman insisted on giving to him after he escorted her home. He was absolutely starving,and getting a little cold despite his suit’s heater, so the steaming hoagie was a gift from above. He’d been patrolling for the last ten hours without so much as a water break, which his enhanced metabolism did not appreciate in the slightest.

     Honestly, Peter was dead tired, and very ready to get home and pass out, but technically Mister Stark wouldn’t enforce his curfew until 1am, and all the worst crimes seemed to happen after 10. Those were the ones he had to be around for, he couldn’t just let innocent people get hurt because he was tired. Of course, both his Aunt and Mister Stark would probably scold him for not taking care of himself, but really he was fine, and being a little worn out the next day was better than a death on his hands.

     As if on cue, he picked up on a faint scream from somewhere ahead of him. 

     “Karen, could you help me hone in on where that came from?” Peter said, before shoving the last of the sandwich into his mouth and yanking down the mask.

     “Peter, I am afraid I can not determine the sound that you speak of. Need I remind you that, while I am a highly capable AI, I do not have the remarkable physical capabilities you do?” She responded, sounding about as irritated as a robot can. They’d had this conversation quite a few times before.

     “Yeah, yeah, I got it Karen. Sorry about that.” He groused, stretching his shoulders. With a running leap, he launched off the side of the skyscraper, shooting out a web to stop his free fall and arcing across the skyline. 

     It didn’t take long for him to find the source, a small group of twenty-somethings were being terrorized by...a wolf-man-thing? It didn’t appear to be attacking them, just snarling and, yelling? What on earth was going on? There were too many questions for him to really process them all. Peter hopped down onto the wooden fence surrounding the abandoned parking lot. 

     “Hey, Karen?”

     “Yes, Peter?”

     “I just remembered that I don’t know how to whistle. Could you play one over the suits speakers?” He asked sheepishly. Karen responded with a shrill wolf whistle (hah) that caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity. The wolf man’s ear twitched and he turned, growling, to stomp over to his perch on the fence. The terrified group just stared, apparently too traumatized to move.

     Spider-Man was fully prepared to flip out of the way and web up the creature, but despite its angry pace his Spidey-senses didn’t seem to be alerting him to any danger at all. So he held his ground and eyed the approaching beast. 

     “Hey Mister Werewolf!” He chirped. Even from his spot on the fence, it towered over him.

     “I’m not a werewolf” it growled, glaring back at him “I’m a  _ Lycan”  _ at Peter’s blank stare, it rolled its eyes “ that means I’m a shapeshifter, I don’t change with the moon or whatever.” 

“Ohhh, okay, mister lycan.”Spider-Man responded “so, can you explain why you were harassing those guys over there?” The wer-er,Lycan seemed to take offense to this, and drew his chest up angrily, pointing one clawed finger at the cowering group behind him.

" alt= />

     “I was not harassing them!” He roared “they are trespassing!” When Spider-Man didn’t seem to show any signs of jumping up to confront them, the wolf sighed resignedly “I’m the security guard for this lot and the surrounding properties. When I saw these kids sneaking around, I tried to get them to leave! But they just laughed at me, so, I just shifted into this” he gestures at his very hairy body “to scare em off. Now they won’t even move.” 

     “Well I’ll do my best to help you, Mister Lycan” He saluted and flipped off the fence, jogging over to the petrified friends. Up close, he could see them literally quaking in their boots.

     “Hey, so you guys should probably take off” He started, pointing casually towards the hole in the fence across the lot that they likely entered from “You, like, legally shouldn’t be here, and I’m supposed to uphold the law n’ stuff, so,” The tallest of the group stepped forward somewhat bravely, and pointed a shaky finger at the Wolf standing by the fence. 

     “W-whadda bout I-it?” He stammered. Spider-Man turned on his heel and waved at him.

     “Mister Lycan!” He shouted “Could you just switch back to your person form so they aren’t as freaked out? It might make them leave faster.” The Lycan crossed his arms sternly.

     “No can do, Spider.” He shook his head “I shredded my uniform changing, and if I go back, well, I don’t think any of you want to see that.” A beat passed before the wolf threw his head back and groaned.

     “Awww, my boss is gonna kill me! I swore I wouldn’t rip any more of em.” 

     Peter turned back to the cowering people. He considered them for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

     “Ok, there’s five of you, right? So would it work if I just swung you back over to the street? That way the big bad wolf won’t uh, see you go or something.” He prompted. They looked dubiously between him and the wolf, before the tallest nodded his head. 

     Peter spent the next fifteen minutes shuttling the group across the fence, which would have been quicker if they didn’t each stop him for a selfie and a chat once they were ‘safe’. Eventually, he was able to wish them well and send them off, each swearing on some relative or another to never trespass again. He highly doubted they’d follow through, though.

     Hopping onto the nearest building, Spider-Man paused to wave at the Wolf-guy-thing. 

     “Bye Mister, uh, Lycan! Sorry for the misunderstanding!” He yelled, then leapt over the edge of the roof and away. 

     “My name is Jim.” The beast huffed, then returned to collecting the scraps of his ruined uniform.

     The next few hours had Spider-Man swinging from cats stuck in trees to minor muggings with hardly a break between each. There wasn’t anything truly seriously, heck, he didn’t even get hit once,but the exhaustion was starting to weigh on him. Each swing seemed to stretch his shoulders, and his lungs were really starting to burn. Apparently even super heroes needed breaks after a whole day of hard work. 

     It was almost one in the morning when he decided to call it a night, opting to run across the rooftops home instead of just swinging. With any luck he’d still make his curfew, Peter didn’t really want an exasperated phone call from Mister Stark at 1:05 am. Man, his arms were going to be paying for all this tomorrow. 

     It was kind of relaxing, though, jogging above Queens, listening to the distant sounds of city nightlife, smelling the cafes and diners scattered throughout the streets. Peter couldn’t help but smile. 

     He was nearing his apartment, ready to burrow into his bed and sleep forever when his senses flared, sending him grinding to a halt. A fearful voice caught his ear, and he peeked over into the alley below him, to see yet another mugging.  _ And he was so close to being done _ , he groaned to himself. His senses were still freaking out, though, so he decided to proceed with at least a little bit of caution.

     Slowly, he crawled over the side so he could eavesdrop a bit easier. Peter could laugh to himself about the irony of being a fly on the wall later. 

     At first glance, it was fairly cut and dry. A skinny little guy in a nice jacket, shakily offering his money clip to someone with a knife. What threw a wrench in the matter, however, was the beefy someone who had the blade. He was easily over six foot, and the alarm bells blaring in his head made Peter think he was probably enhanced. In some way or another. 

     Oh well. He’d just have to be a touch more careful than usual.

     The knife was an easy fix. Spider-Man pushed off the wall, dropping silently into the alleyway. One swift kick and * _ thwip _ *, and the man flew backwards into the wall, sliding down to rest on the dirty ground. His hand was webbed to the wall above him, the knife clattering uselessly to the side. He webbed it a few times, just to be certain.

     Everything afterwards proceeded as expected. The shrimpy guy bolted out of there the second beefy man was down, Spider-Man had Karen alert the police, and he checked the man for other weapons. What he didn’t expect was for the thug to suddenly wake up and tear free of the webbing, hitting Spidey in the ribs with such force he was surprised he didn’t hear them snap. 

     It wasn’t too bad though, at least compared to some of the other hits he’d taken, (now was not the time for him to reflect on how sad that was) and he was able to flip the guy, bringing him down for good. A well placed punch and a lot more web fluid ensures he wouldn’t be getting up again for a while. 

     “Karen, did he break anything?” Peter asked breathlessly. An electronic swoosh sounded as the AI scanned him. 

     “The lowest rib on your right side has a minor crack, while the rest on that side have experienced major bruising.” A sharp pain as he climbed the wall accentuated her point “I would advise you return home and rest as soon as possible.” 

     “Yup, that’s the plan. Thanks Karen!” Peter grit his teeth and began running towards his apartment, slightly slower this time. The bruising sure was annoying now, but with his healing factor would be gone by morning. The cracked rib would need a bit more time, but would hopefully be fine by gym third period. As long as he took it a bit easy and ate pretty well, it’d be fine. He’d been managing this long, and things seemed to be working in his favor these week anyways.

     Peter vaulted over the last gap between buildings, hissing as he landed squarely on the wall of his apartment. That jump was a bit risky, but honestly, he was too cold and tired to change in an alley and walk back. Slowly he lifted the window, practically rolling into his warm bedroom. His brown hair fell into his eyes as he pulled off his mask and tossed it onto the desk.One half-hearted shot from his web shooters flicked the lights out, and Peter collapsed onto his bed. He didn’t even bother to take the rest of the suit off before his eyes drifted shut and he sunk into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's that for the time being. Let m know in the comments if you have any suggestions for horrible coincidences that could befall our beloved spiderling in the coming chapters. I have a basic outline but some new stuff would be greatly appreciated!  
> I know nothing about werewolves/lycans/whatever so I pulled all that out of nowhere whoops  
> I finally got my new stylus, so I can do art now! still getting used to it, so it'll be pretty rushed stuff for a while so don't expect anything fantastic haha  
> I love constructive criticism! scream at me!
> 
> find me on insta! @murdock_schmurdock


End file.
